Ultra Chip
by Jameer14
Summary: Donald Davenport plans to take the bionic three, Leo and Tasha up to Seattle, but after the RV breaks down, they decide to stay in Gravity Falls, where they befriend Dipper, Mabel, Stan and others. But little did the Davenports know that Douglass had followed them and problems arise when he meets Gideon, the most evil child psychic to ever live.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! An all new fan fiction! This is the first fan-fic I have that contains a Disney XD original series. I hope that you all enjoy it, and if you do, leave a review to let me know what you think. Oh, one more thing, the events in this fan fiction occur before the season 2 finale of **_**Lab Rats**_**, and the season 1 finale of **_**Gravity Falls**_**. This also assumes that Mission Creek is in California. Anyway, without further ado, here's the first chapter of **_**Ultra-Chip**_**. Enjoy!:**

**One**

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo entered the Davenport mansion. They had just gotten home from school.

Leo took off his backpack and tossed it on the couch. "Finally, the fun begins," he said. "After a long day of tests, it's time to start the weekend!"

Chase smiled at him. "Not just any weekend, the weekend where we take a road trip to Washington State. I've been waiting for this trip for such a long time."

"Yeah nothing beats riding a cramped rental RV for 12 hours with three dimwitted brothers, a father with an ego bigger than this world, and Tasha, who's not too bad" said Bree.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened and Donald Davenport entered the family room, followed by Tasha. Both of them were carrying suitcases.

"Alright guys, let's get this _vaycay_ started!" said Tasha. "TGIF!"

Leo shook his head. "Mom, please don't ever do that again."

"Oh, come on," said Tasha. "I can be cool."

"Yeah, about as cool as a—" began a giggling Donald, but his wife shot him a withering glare. "I mean… uh…" Mr. Davenport's shoulders slumped. "I'm driving the whole way now, aren't I?"

Tasha nodded.

Donald sighed. "Oh well, either way, I need this vacation," he said. "I've been working on a special project that's been stressful."

Tasha gave her husband a look. "You didn't mention anything about a special project."

Excitement grew over Donald's face. "Okay, I wasn't gonna tell you guys about this just yet, but I'll announce it anyway."

Bree sighed. "Based on the look on your face, this is gonna be _great_," she said sarcastically.

"For the past two weeks, I've been working on constructing a new bionic chip," said Donald. "It would include all of Adam, Bree, and Chase's abilities, plus more that I never got to add to theirs. I plan to call it the Ultra-Chip."

Leo smiled. "Finally, it's about time you realized that it's time for me to be bionic."

Tasha shook her head. "That's not happening."

Donald nodded in agreement. "She's right. I've already been talking to a cousin of mine who is willing to have the chip surgically implanted inside of him once it's finished."

Leo sulked. "Now I'm not liking this as much."

Bree rolled her eyes. "You're telling me. This means that we'll have another guy on our team. And I've been saying for such a long time: _we need more girls_!"

"Wait, aren't you worried that your evil brother Douglass might find out about it and try to steal it?" asked Chase.

"It's very unlikely that that'll happen," replied Donald. "And even if Douglass somehow finds out about it, there's no way he can steal it since we have a state-of-the-art security system, Eddie."

"Again, aren't you worried that your evil brother Douglass might find out about it and try to steal it," repeated Chase.

"You worry too much," said Donald. "Besides, this could be a great opportunity! With the new member our team, we could do even bigger things, like protecting small countries from invasion. Then, they can honor me by naming a city after me, or putting my face on their flag!"

"Great, then I'll have a whole country full of kids I don't know that hate me," said Leo.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's not like this'll be happening anytime soon. Anyway, I hope you guys packed your bags, because we'll be leaving in a couple of minutes."

Bree zipped up the stairs, filled a suitcase with clothes, and super sped back down to the living room. "Done," she said.

Chase, Leo, and Adam sighed as they jogged up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning around ten, Donald finished filling the gas tank and got back into the RV.

"That didn't take too long, right," said Donald as he started the vehicle.

"No, it didn't," admitted Chase, who had been sitting near the front. "But this was our thirtieth stop for gas in nine hours."

"Okay, so maybe this thing has horrible mileage, but at least we're almost there," said Donald.

"I hope you know that we're in Oregon," said Chase.

"I did not," said Donald as he pulled onto a dirt road. "But now I do."

Leo walked over to where Chase was and sat down. "This ride has been so long and there's nothing fun to do on this thing? Where are we anyway?"

Donald glanced at a road sign they were passing. "Some town called Gravity Falls."

"Wow, clever name," muttered Chase.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a small explosion in the engine.

Tasha yelped in surprise. "Donald! Pull over!"

Mr. Davenport quickly turned into the first parking lot they saw. After shutting off the engine, he got out of the vehicle to inspect the problem.

Adam and Bree approached Lee and Chase. "We're gonna go outside to get some fresh air and maybe look around in that tourist shop we parked in front of. You wanna come?"

Leo nodded. "I'm in."

Chase looked out the window and saw that they had parked in front of a place called the Mystery Shack. He wondered what kind of gimmicks they sold to try to rip people off. "Sure, why not?"

**Well, what do you think? I know that no **_**Gravity Falls**_** characters appeared in this chapter, but I guarantee you that characters from **_**Gravity Falls **_**appear in chapter 2. But I hope you chapter one, and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts.**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!:**

**Two**

Immediately upon entering the Mystery Shack, Leo, Bree, Chase, and Adam were greeted by a tall man wearing a suit, eye patch, and a fez.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, home of all things unusual and mysterious," said the man. "My name is Stan Pines, the owner of this joint. Would you all like a tour?"

Bree shrugged. "Sure, why not. We're probably gonna be here a while anyway."

"Great! Do y'all have thirty dollars?" asked Stan. "'Cause that's how much a tour costs."

"Wait, thirty for the four of us, or thirty each?" asked Leo.

"Thirty…per person," answered Stan.

"Well, forget that, then," said Bree. "Unless you have something truly mind blowing, I'll spend my thirty dollars elsewhere."

Leo and Adam nodded in agreement.

Chase, however, thought differently. "I think I'll go on the tour," he said as he pulled out his wallet. "If this guy charges that much for a tour, it means that he either has stuff worth the money he charges, or knock off that are worth laughing at."

Bree patted her brother on the back. "You go do that," she said.

Chase giggled. "Oh, I will." He gave thirty dollars to Stan and walked to the other side of the room where a group of people where a group of people were crowded around a sign labeled "Tour starts here"

Stan turned to the remaining three kids. "Your brother is weird."

Bree laughed. "Believe me, if you had brothers like mine, you'd want to pull your hair out."

Adam stepped forward and said, "Hey, if you ever feel the need to throw Chase around, give me a call and I'll show you how to do it. It's actually not that hard since he weighs less than a Barbie Doll."

Stan gave Bree a quizzical look and she responded with, "See what I mean?"

Adam patted Stan on the shoulder before going off on his own to look at t-shirts.

After that, Stan shrugged and walked off to start the tour.

Leo turned to Bree. "I don't know what you're gonna do, but I'm gonna look around to see if there's anything I can buy here so that I can sell it back at Mission Creek for a much higher price."

Bree smirked. "Good luck with that. From what I see, this place has $200 snow globes."

Leo put a hand on his chin. "That _is_ a problem, but there's got to be something here I can buy that's within reasonable price." He and Bree walked over to a display shelf on the corner. "How about these ten dollar gold nuggets?"

"These probably aren't gold," said Bree as she picked up a nugget. And sure enough, when she rubbed it in her hand, gold paint peeled off, revealing the "nugget" was really a rock.

"Wow, this Stan guy is a con artist," said Leo. "_Why haven't I thought of doing something like that_?"

Bree put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Because it's wrong," she said. "All this guy does is use people's stupidity and ignorance to scam them and rip 'em off. And tourists are the easiest people to scam."

She's right, you know," said a short boy who was sweeping nearby. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how easy it is for Grunkle Stan to come up with these rip offs. The people in this town, and its visitors, usually aren't smart enough to recognize the rip-offs. That's why this place makes so much money."

Leo nodded in approval. "That makes sense."

"Yep, that's the way the ball rolls," agreed the boy. "Oh, I'm Dipper by the way."

Bree nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Bree and this is my brother, Leo."

Dipper smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"So… is there anything here that is not a rip-off?" asked Leo.

Dipper shook his head. "Being a professional con-artist is something that Grunkle Stan takes very seriously and it is very rare to see something in here that is not a scam. Besides, this is how he makes his money, something that he loves."

Bree smiled. "Then you should meet our father. He loves money too. But the only difference is that he's a billionaire."

Dipper widened his eyes. "Woa, that's so cool! But if they ever meet, you might wanna look after your dad, because it wouldn't surprise me if my great uncle, the con artist, tried to take advantage of your dad, the billionaire."

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!:**

**Three**

Fifteen minutes later, Dipper was still with Bree and Leo when Mabel walked over with Waddles trailing her.

"Hey, Dipster," said Mabel cheerfully. "Who are these two?"

"Mabel, this is Bree and Leo," said Dipper gesturing to them respectively. "And Bree and Leo, this is my twin sister, Mabel."

"Wow, you guys are so tall!" said Mabel. "And so 3D-ish too!"

"Wait a second," said Leo. "Why do you have a pig?"

"Oh, this is my best friend, Waddles," said Mabel as she lifted her pig. "I won him at a fair."

"He's actually kind of cute," said Bree. "In a piggish way."

Suddenly, Stan stomped over to where Bree, Leo, Dipper, and Mabel stood.

"Your stupid brother," grumbled Grunkle Stan as he pointed at Leo and Bree. "During my tour, he just _had_ to ridicule everything I have on display. He called out all the flaws, pointed out things that normal people wouldn't notice…and at the end of the tour, everyone was demanding refunds!"

Chase walked over to join the group. "Best money I ever spent," he said. "The tour was hilariously bad."

"You little…" Stan held out his hands in a way that mimicked strangling someone.

"Leave it to Chase to ruin the fun for everyone," said Bree.

"Wait a second," said Leo. "I know this is kind of unrelated, but where's Adam?"

As if on cue, Mr. Davenport walked over, holding Adam by the shirt.

"It's time to go," said Donald.

"Adam, where have you been?" asked Leo.

"Well, outside, I saw the funniest looking pointy headed person taking a bath in a tub full of squirrels," said Adam. "I had found my own squirrels and was about to give it a try when Mr. Davenport, the party pooper, stopped me."

"Believe me, I was doing those squirrels a huge favor," said Donald.

Bree, Chase, and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Now that we got that out of the way," said Stan. "Is this your kid?" He gestured to Chase.

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Why?"

"Because your stupid son decided to ridicule everything on my Tour of Mystery," growled Stan.

"Yeah, well you probably deserved it since the only thing mysterious about this place is that people actually come," defended Mr. Davenport.

"Really, is that all ya got?" asked Stan. "That insult was so small that I didn't feel the bite. This reminds me, the leprechauns called and they want their clothes and their pride back."

Mr. Davenport clenched his fists as he thought of a comeback. "Oh yeah? Well… I don't care about _your_ insults because with the amount of money I make in a single _day_, I could buy this whole place. HA!"

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're rich?"

"Yeah!" said Mr. Davenport. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take my _BILLIONARE _money and spend it elsewhere."

"Well that changes everything," said Stan. "You know that in Gravity Falls, insults are the highest form of flattery. I mean, it's obvious that the whole world is just so jealous of you."

Mr. Davenport smiled smugly. "Yeah, sometimes I wake up in the morning and wonder to myself, _why am I so_ awesome!?"

Stan smiled. "Say, I've always wanted to open a theme park next to the Mystery Shack. We could call it…uh, what's your name again?"

"Donald Davenport."

"The theme park could be called Davenworld," finished Stan.

"You, sir, have a good taste in names," complimented Donald.

"With your money and my wits, this place could become the number one tourist destination over Disney World," said Stan. "What do you say we go in the back and crunch some numbers?"

Donald nodded eagerly. "I've always wanted my own theme park."

Stan and Mr. Davenport walked off.

After a few seconds, Dipper broke the silence: "Does anyone have any idea what just happened?"

Bree shrugged. "I have no idea. But I have a bad feeling that in the end, Mr. Davenport will be conned out of owning Davenworld."

* * *

Nearby, Gideon had been spying in on the conversation between the Davenports and the Pines.

_That Donald is a billionaire_, thought Gideon. _Chances are he'll have something in his house that I can use to defeat Dipper for once and for all._

Gideon pulled out his smart phone and searched Donald Davenport on the internet. One hit came up from a place called Mission Creek.

Gideon wrote down the address associated with the hit, then called his father. "Dad. Pack your bags. We're going to Mission Creek."

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two things: one, sorry for taking so long to publish each chapter. I will try to become better at updating this weekly. Two: I added a cover for this fan fic and I hope you guys like it! Anyway, Enjoy!:**

**Four**

The next morning back at Mission Creek, Mr. Gleeful drove his rental car up to the address that Lil' Gideon had given him.

Bud whistled. "Man, this is a nice place."

"We're not here to sight see, Dad," snapped Gideon. "I'm here to ransack this place for anything good! Then, you'll take me back to Gravity Falls and we can run the Pines family out of town!" He hopped out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Gideon pulled out a hammer and began to strike it repeatedly at the doorknob.

After a few strikes, the house alarm began to blare.

Gideon froze in fear.

Suddenly, a medium sized man with spiky brown hair, wearing jeans and a dark jacket ran up to the front door.

"Don't move!" said the man. He pulled off the doorbell and rearranged a few wires. A few seconds later, the alarm silenced.

Gideon raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Douglass Davenport, at your service," snickered the man.

"Wait a second, you're a Davenport," said Gideon. "Aren't you the man who owns this place?"

"_No_…I'm his ultimate enemy brother," replied Douglass. "I was actually about to break into Donald's house when I saw you'd beat me to it. So the real question is who are you and why are you here?"

"Well, I'm Gideon Gleeful, and I spotted your brother in Gravity Falls and overheard someone say that he was a billionaire," said Gideon. "So I figured if he has that much money, then he's bound to have something that I can use to defeat the Pines family."

"Well, you're lucky that Donald is an inventor," said Douglass. "In fact, the reason that _I _was trying to break in was because I've been spying on him for the past few weeks, and I learned that he's creating an Ultra Chip."

"What's that?" asked Gideon.

For the next few minutes, Douglass explained what a bionic chip was and that the Ultra Chip was supposed to be a more powerful version.

"So if I can get my hands on that Ultra Chip, then all I have to do is find someone to implant the chip in, then I'll be able to defeat Donald and take back Adam, Bree, and Chase," finished Douglass.

"Why do you want Donald's kids?" asked Gideon.

"They're not his kids!" snapped Douglass.

"Whatever," said Gideon. "But what if you implanted the chip in me?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Douglass. "With that chip in your head, your life will change forever."

"Well, if you need someone to be your lab rat, then why not me?" Gideon said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls, Mabel and Dipper were in the family room of the Mystery Shack watching TV with Bree, Adam, Leo, and Chase, when Mr. Davenport entered the room.

"Hey Big D, are you done in there with Stan?" asked Leo. "Because I want us to get on our way to Seattle."

"Yeah, I was looking forward to seeing the sights!" added Bree.

"_Ha_, forget Seattle!" said Mr. Davenport. "I'm staying here so we can finish the negotiations on Davenworld! The only way I'll go up to Seattle is if they want to name the Space Needle after me, or something."

"You know, this really isn't surprising that even though we're on vacation, you ego is not," said Chase.

Mr. Davenport waved that away. "You know what, never mind. That's not even why I came down here. I need to talk to Adam, Bree, and Chase in private."

Leo put his hands in the air in protest. "What about me?"

Mr. Davenport sighed. "_Fine_, you too."

"I guess we can step out for a second," said Dipper. "Come on Mabel." He and his sister left the room.

Mr. Davenport pulled out his phone. "A few minutes ago, I got an alert saying that Eddy was disabled as well as the security cameras near the front door. I was able to retrieve a few images from the security camera before it went out."

Donald showed Chase, Adam, Leo, and Bree his phone. The screen showed Donald walking towards the front door.

"I also saw a video clip with Douglass and some kid, but I had to delete it because Douglass had been talking about bionics," added Donald.

"I don't see the problem here," said Adam. "If Douglass has his own kid, then he'll stop coming after us!"

"Then why would he be at our front _door_?" said Chase.

"To invite us to the kid's birthday party, _duh_!" said Adam. "It makes perfect sense. Come on Chase, think!"

"Either way, Bree, I need you to use your super speed to take Adam and Chase back to Mission Creek to see why Douglass is at my house," said Mr. Davenport.

"On it," said Bree. She grabbed Adam and Chase's arms.

Suddenly, Dipper and Mabel walked back into the room.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring Waddles his—" Mabel began.

But she was interrupted when Bree, who didn't see or hear the twins enter, super speed out of the Mystery Shack.

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!:**

**Five**

Donald and Leo nearly jumped when they turned around and saw the twins standing there with their mouths agape.

"You didn't see that, right?" said Donald.

Dipper pulled out his 3 journal and began to flip through it. "How is it that Bree was able to run faster than humanly possible? Could she be a vampire? No, if that were true, then she would have burnt up by now."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the 3 journal.

"It's a book of _magical_ secrets," answered Mabel. "It has actually helped us in—"

"That's impossible!" interrupted Mr. Davenport. "I am a man of _science_! There is no such thing as _magic_! The reason that Bree can run as fast as she just did because of _science_!"

Leo put his hand on his face. "You know you just blew the secret, right?"

"I was trying to make a point," said Mr. Davenport.

"Well, what kind of science allows someone to run at a speed like that?" asked Dipper.

Mr. Davenport hesitated before speaking. "First, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_!"

"We promise," said Dipper. "Besides, you're not the only one that keeps secret."

Mr. Davenport took a deep breath. "Well, the reason that Bree has her super speed, Adam has his strength, and Chase has his smarts is because of bionic science."

"_Cool_, so all three of them are superheroes?" asked Mabel excitedly.

"Not super_heroes_," said Mr. Davenport. "More like super_humans_."

"This is amazing!" said Dipper. "I've seen so many astonishing things in Gravity Falls, but the fact that science can allow three ordinary people to become superhumans is purely astonishing!"

"But you promise you won't tell anyone, right?" added Leo.

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other before speaking simultaneously. "We promise."

* * *

Meanwhile in Mission Creek, Adam, Bree, and Chase walked up to the front door of their house, which had been left slightly open.

"What do we do?" asked Bree. "What if Douglass is waiting for us behind that door?"

"Well, chances are that if Douglass is still here, he won't be in the actual house. He'll be down in the lab," said Chase. "But just to play it safe, we'll have Adam lead the way in."

Adam nodded with approval. "But the worst case scenario is that if Douglass captures me and Bree, then Chase can slip away because he's too short to be noticed."

"Is now _really_ the time for that?" snapped Chase.

"Enough!" said Bree. "Let's just get this over with! I wanna get back to our vacation!"

"Okay." Adam led the way into Mr. Davenport's mansion. And as Chase predicted, Douglass wasn't hiding in the kitchen or the living room.

Adam, Bree, and Chase then walked into the elevator and rode it down to the lab.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," said Chase as the elevator descended. "I'll put up a force field when the door opens, in case Douglass has anything pointed at us. Once it's deemed safe, Bree will go and use her super speed to tie up Douglass and whoever else might be in the lab."

"Well, what do I do?" asked Adam.

Chase shrugged dramatically. "_I don't know! Improvise!_"

Adam took a deep breath. "Okay, but I'm gonna need an occupation and a location."

Less than a second later, the elevator door opened and Chase put up a force field.

When nothing came to attack them, Chase released the force field and Bree sped into the lab. Less than two seconds later, she lad Douglass tied up and on the floor.

Meanwhile, Adam calmly walked out of the elevator and crossed his arms. "Still waiting for the occupation and location."

"How about a teenager with super strength in an underground lab," suggested Chase sarcastically as he walked out of the elevator.

Adam made a face. "That's kinda boring, don't ya think?"

"Whatever, let's just go help Bree," said Chase. He and Adam walked over to their sister, who was looking down at Douglass.

"What are you doing here, Douglass?" demanded Chase.

Douglass laughed evilly. "Calm down, man. Besides, it doesn't matter, because you're too late."

"Hey, what's that kid doing in my capsule?" asked Bree.

Adam and Chase looked in the direction she was looking and saw a short kid with shiny white hair and wearing a blue tux standing in Bree's capsule, which was beginning to glow blue.

Chase bent down and grabbed Douglass by the ropes.

"Who is that, and why is he in Bree's capsule!" demanded Chase.

"Remember that Ultra Chip that Donny was talking about?" asked Douglass.

"_What_? You're implanting the Ultra Chip in him?" snapped Chase. "That thing hasn't even been tested yet! That kid could die!"

Douglass shrugged. "Oh well. Better him than me."

Suddenly, the kid in Bree's capsule began to scream.

**~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!:**

**Six**

Once the screaming stopped, the kid stepped out of Bree's capsule.

"How do you feel, Gideon?" Douglass asked.

"I feel…powerful," Gideon replied. He looked at Adam, Bree and Chase. "I detect that these three have bionic abilities, like me. That is no matter. I can still defeat them."

"Capture them," Douglass corrected.

Gideon rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The bionic three got into their fighting stances.

"We're not gonna go down without a fight!" Chase said boldly.

Suddenly, Adam's phone rang. "But I do have to take this call," he said as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

Douglass threw his hands up into the air. "Really? How rude of you to take a call in the middle of a fight! If you hadn't been raised by Donald, I would have taught you better!"

"What's taking so long?" Mr. Davenport asked (he was the one who called Adam).

"Well, we just watched some kid named Gideon implant himself with your Ultra-Chip," Adam replied.

"That's not good," Donald said after a brief silence. "You need to get back to Gravity Falls now! Have Bree super speed you up here so we can retreat and regroup."

"Okay." Adam hung up the phone and looked at his sister. "Mr. Davenport wants you to super speed us back to Gravity Falls."

Bree didn't waste any time. She grabbed her brothers' arms and sped out of the lab.

* * *

Douglass stomped his foot. "_Danget! They got away!_"

"No worries," Gideon said calmly. "I know exactly where they're going."

Douglass crossed his arms. "And where would that be?"

"Gravity Falls," Gideon replied. "I can super speed us back there and once we're there, we can kill two birds with one stone. I'll capture the bionic kids while destroying the Pines family."

Douglass smiled. "Sounds like a plan! I can't wait to get Adam, Bree, and Chase back. We can finally spend father's day together."

Gideon grabbed Douglass' arm and sped out of the Davenport mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls, Mr. Davenport, Leo, and the Pines twins were in the attic with Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"We don't have much time," Mr. Davenport was saying. "Since this Gideon kid was implanted with bionics, he could be here in a matter of seconds. That's why we need to figure out how to defeat him."

"One question," said Chase. "Why are they with us?" He gestured to the twins.

"Long story short…they saw Bree use her super speed and know about bionics," Leo answered. "But luckily, they've agreed to keep our secret."

"But Mr. Davenport, do you really think we can stop Gideon?" Bree asked. "Since the Ultra-Chip has all of our powers combines…plus more… I'm afraid that we might be mismatched."

"Oh, I'm not gonna lie, you definitely are," Mr. Davenport confirmed. "But there might be a way we can stand a chance."

"How?" Chase asked.

"The Ultra-Chip has a failsafe. If it gets hit by a highly concentrated source of energy, it will shut down permanently," Mr. Davenport explained. "Something like Adam's heat vision could cause the failsafe to shut down the Ultra-Chip."

"And how exactly do you expect to hit the chip with Adam's heat vision?" Chase asked. "Since the chip is in Gideon's brain, I don't see how that's possible."

"I got nothing," Adam said. "I say we flee the country and change our names."

"Where would we go?" Bree asked.

Adam smiled. "Mars."

Mabel nodded in agreement. "I like the way he thinks."

"_Or_," said Mr. Davenport. "Adam could shoot his heat vision into Gideon's ear at the precise angle where the chip would be hit and we wouldn't sear off his face."

"But how will we do that?" Leo asked. "Because based on what I heard, this Gideon kid doesn't go down easy."

"Don't worry," Mr. Davenport said. "I have a plan."

Chase leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Then let's hear it. I'm all ears."

Mr. Davenport began to explain his plan.

**~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the last Chapter. Enjoy!:**

**Seven**

Gideon sped onto the Mystery Shack porch with Douglass still holding onto him.

Douglass let go and leaned onto a support beam. "Hold on, I gotta keep my breakfast up."

Gideon rolled his eyes. "While you do that, I'm gonna find the Pines twins."

Douglass looked up. "And then you'll get Adam, Bree, and Chase, right?"

"_Right_." Gideon used his telekinesis to swing the door open.

Dipper and Mabel were standing next to the checkout counter and they yelped when they saw the door suddenly open.

"Gideon, what are you doing here?" a surprised Dipper asked.

"_Silence, boy_!" Gideon flicked his wrist and Dipper was slammed into a nearby wall.

Gideon then turned to Mabel. "And my queen…"

Mabel frowned. "Looks like I have no choice but to surrender and …marry you."

Gideon smiled. "I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"In fact, here's an early wedding gift." Mabel handed him an iPod with earbuds wrapped around it.

"Don't mind if I do." Gideon took the iPod and put the earbuds in his ears. "I think I can spare a few minutes to listen to my jams. Wait, what kind of music do you have on here?"

"Uh…you know…the good stuff," Mabel said. "Like Babba."

Gideon gasped. "That's my favorite band!" A few seconds later, he began to sing to _Disco Girl_.

Mabel then walked behind the counter and knelt down behind it where Donald, Chase and Adam were.

What Gideon didn't know was that the earbuds were really connected to an mp3 player behind the check-out counter. Had he been more attentive to detail, he would have noticed that even though a larger cord was connected to the iPod, a smaller one was connected to the mp3 player.

"Okay, let's review the plan," Mr. Davenport said. "As soon as I disconnect the cord, Adam will fire his heat vision into our end and it will travel through the earbud to his brain and hit the Ultra Chip, causing it to shut down."

"Are you sure the cord can withstand the intensity of Adam's heat vision?" Chase asked.

"Blah-blah I'm hearing too many science words," Adam said. "Just tell me what I'm heating up."

Chase yanked the cord and held it out to Adam. "Just fire your heat vision into this."

"Okay, but—"

"_Now!_"

Adam fired his heat vision into the cord and less than a second later, Gideon screamed.

Mabel, Adam, Chase, and Mr. Davenport popped up to see Gideon lying on the ground, groaning.

"I think it worked!" Donald said. "Man, I am really _awesome_!"

Gideon jumped up and glared at Donald, Adam, Chase, and Mabel. "You guys did this! Well, you're gonna pay!"

Gideon held out his hands to try to electrocute them, but nothing happened.

Donald, Adam, Chase, and Mabel smirked as Dipper, Bree, and Leo walked over to the checkout counter.

"What happened?" Gideon bellowed. "WHERE ARE MY POWERS?"

"Yeah, that pain you felt in your head was your powers going bye-bye," Dipper said.

"No," Gideon said. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" He ran out of the Mystery Shack.

Douglass walked into the Mystery Shack. "What'd you do to Gideon?"

"Yeah, he's powerless now," Donald said. "It looks like you're gonna have to try harder if you want to tear my family apart."

Douglass glared at his brother. "This isn't over!" He stormed out of the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Davenport family was in their RV getting ready to go. The Pines twins stood outside of the vehicle to bid farewell and looked at Mr. Davenport, who stood in the doorway.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised that you all aren't gonna stay to finish the deal with Grunkle Stan," Dipper said.

"Well, so far, my whole vacation has been a working one," Donald said. "And after everything that's happened, I just want a little time to relax."

Bree stood next to her father. "But hey, maybe we could come back and visit sometime."

"Yeah, maybe, heh heh," Dipper said as he laughed nervously.

Mabel smiled. "_Ooh_, I smell a cr—"

Dipper covered his sister's mouth. "Have a nice trip!" He shut the RV door.

After Dipper let go of Mabel, the two of them watched the RV pull out of the Mystery Shack parking lot and drive away.

**THE END ~Jameer14**


End file.
